


Risk

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Tony’s hands came out from behind his back - he held the collar in one, and one of the red and gold metal balls in the other. “You don’t have to say yes, but if you do, I’ll take care of you.”





	Risk

Tony had _that smirk_.

Steve set down the print Tony had bought him from the gallery, tossing aside the tube it had come in. The table was covered with a vast collection of souvenirs from their trip, but Steve stopped unpacking them and eyed the other man suspiciously. Tony stood by the couch, hands behind his back. Grinning.

“Everyone will be here any moment, Tony,” Steve reminded him, but he still abandoned the unpacking and walked around the couch to stand in front of him. Tony was his gravity now, he couldn’t help it. Didn’t want to.

“Knees,” Tony said quietly and Steve dropped. Then he sighed, nervous.

“Seriously, we don’t have time, what are you doing?” He squirmed, eyes flickering to the door. It could swing open at any moment and the rest of the Avengers would saunter through, see their captain on the floor at Tony’s feet. But he didn’t rise.

Tony’s hands came out from behind his back - he held the collar in one, and one of the red and gold metal balls in the other. “You don’t have to say yes, but if you do, I’ll take care of you.”

Steve felt the urge to look to the door again, but resisted, keeping his eyes fixed on Tony instead. Tony had a plan. It would be okay. And, _god_ , he wanted it so badly. He was rock hard already. _“Yes.”_

Tony pressed forward and hooked the collar around his neck, then used two fingers under Steve’s chin to bring him back to his feet. He handed him the ball. “Both hands, behind your back.” Once Steve complied, rolling the smooth, familiar shape between his palms, Tony pointed to the couch. “Sit.”

Steve fell back, arms still behind his back. His own weight crushed them into the cushions and he slumped down and shifted his shoulders wider to ease the pressure. His back was to the door now; all he could see was Tony.

Tony’s eyes glinted mischievously but now that Steve really looked he could see: Tony’s pupils were blown, his breath was hitching, his bottom lip was pink where he’d been chewing at it. The sight punched a groan out of Steve as he rapidly climbed the peak of his own arousal, meeting Tony there, panting and hard.

Tony moved quickly, undoing Steve’s pants and shoving them down his thighs. Steve moaned when his hot hand wrapped around his cock. He yearned to touch him back, but he kept both hands pressed around the ball. “They’re going to be here soon,” he whimpered, arching his hips up.

Tony smirked again. “I wonder what they’d think, seeing you laid out like this. Begging, needy, _dripping.”_ While Steve worked up a tremendous blush at the thought, Tony slid forward to straddle his lap, a knee squeezed tight on either side of Steve’s hips.

Tony unzipped his own pants and pulled his cock out. Steve whimpered when he saw how hard Tony was, then moaned when Tony added his own cock to his grip. Steve could feel every inch of Tony, hard and leaking against him, plus the eager slide of his hand wrapped around them both.

Tony stroked just this side of not fast enough, not hard enough, and Steve bit his lip and struggled against the urge to move. He wanted to pull Tony into a kiss, or add his own hand to their cocks, or just _grab_ , but he couldn’t. He squeezed the ball until his palms hurt, straining against his own will to obey.

Tony’s eyes flicked to the door a few times and Steve felt his heart rate skyrocket at the thought that someone might be there. But the little shots of panic only worked him up faster until he was a moaning, writhing mess.

“You should see yourself right now,” Tony said, his eyes flicking tortuously between Steve’s face and the door. “If someone came in right now, they’d see you. I can step away, fix myself. I can slip into the bedroom and they’ll never know, but you’re trapped here. You wouldn’t move unless I told you to, would you, Steve?”

“Nuh - No,” Steve choked out, trapped in the double vice grip of humiliation and arousal.

“They’d see you hard and begging - I bet you’d even let them watch you beg for it, you’re so needy - eyes wild, cock out, all alone with your arms behind your back. Maybe I should stop? Fuck your mouth, then leave you here to be found like this. You liked it when the flight attendants saw you on the plane. What if your teammates found you, though? Their eyes would be all over you. Maybe they’d help you, maybe they’d use you too and leave you here, unsatisfied. How long could you take it, Steve?”

Steve moaned, his neck and cheeks on fire, his breath caught somewhere low in his lungs where he couldn’t squeeze it out again. “Please…” he begged, tipping his hips ever so slightly into Tony’s grip. _“Please.”_

“If you don’t come when I tell you to, I’m going to do just that. I’m going to leave you here for anything to happen. Are you going to come when I tell you to?”

“Yes,” Steve panted out, his hands clenching around the ball. And suddenly he was there, he needed to come, but he held back, waited for Tony’s command. Impossibly, he waited.

Tony used his spare hand to pull a silk handkerchief out of his pocket and brushed it over the head of Steve’s cock before wrapping it around both of them. Steve thought he might be swearing, might be screaming, might be sobbing. He didn’t care at all anymore whether someone came in the room or not, he just hung his entire being on Tony’s lips, waiting, desperate, for the command.

Tony groaned, his rhythm faltering, then Steve felt a pulse of hot come spill over his cock and it took everything in him not to let go right then. Finally, _blissfully,_ Tony leaned forward and whispered, his voice rough and broken, “Come for me, Steve. Now. Come for me,” and Steve was gone.

He was still squirming and bucking into the aftershocks when Tony abruptly slid off Steve’s lap and zipped himself back up, tucking in and smoothing his shirt. He did the same for Steve, hurriedly straightening his clothes before pressing their lips together - hard and needy - then hitting the release for the collar. It opened and slid off, just as the door opened and the other’s voices wafted into the room.

A shot of adrenaline sent Steve leaping to his feet. He gave them both a once over. They looked rumpled but not indecent - the rest of the team probably wouldn’t catch the glint in Tony’s eye, or the slight heave to Steve’s chest. He tucked the ball in his pants pocket, rolling tingly stiffness out of his abused shoulders. He watched as Tony tucked the collar and the soiled handkerchief in his own pockets.

The gang swarmed in and greeted them warmly, welcoming them back from their trip, wishing Steve a happy birthday. Clint and Thor settled on the couch, demanding pictures be shown while Natasha pulled Steve into a hug. She smiled at him as she pulled away. It was a coy, knowing smile and Steve blushed, wondering if she somehow knew what they had just finished doing.

Or maybe she knew about the massive pile of still-wrapped packages that awaited Steve’s attention; Tony hadn’t been exaggerating about the gifts, and he’d promised Steve they’d open them together… later.

While they all chatted, Steve’s eyes found themselves fixed on Tony’s pocket, knowing what was hidden in there, thrilling at the memory of what they’d just done. It had been so close - had Tony somehow known when they’d arrive? Or was he playing a very risky game? Steve’s heart kicked into overdrive as Tony’s hand dropped to his pocket, slid in, wrapped around the come-stained handkerchief Steve knew was there. He looked up and caught Tony’s eye and ignited again at the fire he found there. It was a long time before his pounding heart rate returned to normal.


End file.
